El hada de sus sueños
by Pami Li
Summary: UA. 'Aún si él no me ama, yo lo haré. Porque yo sí lo amo a él'. 'Aquella hermosa hada que aparecía en mis sueños, de la que me enamoré'. S&S. Respuesta a reto.
1. El humano de mis sueños

**El hada de sus sueños**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.  
**

_Reto: Hada amarrada a la tierra; Retos literarios.  
Imagen: http :// img190. imageshack. us /my. php ? image _es igual_ 84831162758417medium. jpg_

**Capítulo I  
El humano de mis sueños.  
**  
—Recibirás un castigo si lo haces…  
—Aún así.  
—Ni siquiera me permitiste decirte qué era —susurró frunciendo los labios en señal de molestia.

El aire sopló con más fuerza, elevando las hojas rodeándoles en un gracioso vaivén. Dos chicas, dos hermosas hadas con sus alas extendidas al viento discutían debajo de un enorme árbol.  
El cabello largo y castaño de una de ellas se agitó mientras levantaba el rostro con una expresión de profunda tristeza.

—No importa —respondió en voz baja tomando la mano de su amiga entre las suyas—. Necesito hacerlo.  
—¿Aunque él no te ame? —dijo deseando no hacerlo, sabiendo de antemano el dolor que esa afirmación podía causar.  
—Sí, aunque no me ame.

La chica amatista asintió una vez y le abrazó con fuerza, susurrándole palabras tiernas al oído. Cuando se separó cuidadosamente, sus ojos se encontraban ya derramando lágrimas. La castaña levantó su mano derecha y con un dedo limpió las mejillas de aquella persona que había estado con ella desde que había abierto los ojos, hace ya tantos años; su mejor amiga. La única que se encontraba con ella y que conocía su secreto.  
Tomoyo abrió sus alas y las agitó levemente, tomando vuelo y elevándose del suelo. Sus dedos acariciaron el rostro de Sakura por última vez, antes de levantar la mirada al cielo y desaparecer entre destellos de colores.  
El hada bajo la mirada mientras mordía su labio inferior con fuerza, ahora podía comenzar a llorar de miedo y dolor, ya podía dejar de actuar.

Si cerraba los ojos podía encontrarse en sus recuerdos, viviéndolos como si fuera cosa del presente. Sonrío con tristeza al sentir el aire jugando a su alrededor, a las hojas adornando su cabello con cada brisa. Era una tontería saberse en el mismo lugar donde todo había comenzado, debajo de aquel enorme árbol que ahora la ataba a un lugar donde ya no deseaba estar. No desde que él había muerto.  
Levantó la mirada observando las nubes que jugaban con diferentes formas, en esa podía ver un corazón partido a la mitad, en aquella distinguía dos ojos observándola (y podía jurar que eran castaños)… decidió dejar de jugar cuando la última tenía una forma similar al cabello eternamente despeinado de él.  
Lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas en silencio, ya se había acostumbrado tanto a sentirlas que casi no le provocaban alguna molestia en su rostro. Y ahí, justo donde caían en el césped, una flor lloraba con ella con cada gota salada que caía.

Si tuviera que volver a elegir, si él volviera a la vida una vez más y ella se convertía en hada nuevamente; no dudaría y tomaría de nuevo aquella decisión. Algunos podían considerarla loca y hasta cabeza hueca, porque en realidad no ganaba nada y perdía mucho, _demasiado_.  
En ocasiones, cuando la locura amenazaba con robarle la razón, ella creía que era verdad todo lo que el bosque le gritaba día a día. Que sí, era alguien que estaba rematadamente loca y que debió ignorarlo para seguir viviendo en paz. Pero luego arrancaba con saña todas las flores que crecían a su alrededor por querer entrar en su mente y meter todas aquellas ideas tan hipócritas y que no eran de ella. Sabía que algo de verdad tenían, pero no, ella jamás abandonaría la vida tan fácilmente.  
A pesar de ser una flor, nunca dejaría de vivir con sólo ser cortada de aquello que le daba vida. Un ejemplo de eso era seguir respirando aún cuando llevaba demasiado tiempo atada a aquel bosque.

Se movió intentando acomodarse mejor, aquella prisión era incómoda. Ella no sentía frío pero sí el viento jugando con su desnudo cuerpo; tampoco tenía hambre, pero el aroma de las frutas frescas colgadas a su alrededor le provocaban una extraña sensación. Un hada jamás necesita descansar, pero aún así raramente existía algo en ese lugar que le causaba cansancio.  
Logró acomodarse sentándose en cuclillas y tomó entre sus delicadas manos una flor, tomando una vida. Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al ver en esos pétalos detalles de él. La delicadeza con la que la acariciaba con esos dedos algo ásperos por el trabajo o las sonrisas que le dedicaba y ella correspondía desviviéndose por él, aún sabiendo que jamás podría distinguirla.  
Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas cuando recordó cómo lo había conocido, siendo tan solo un pequeño de once años, vagando por un parque solitario. Había acudido a él por la enorme tristeza que lo embargaba y que ella decidió reparar. Cuando pudo observar aquellos ojos castaños y melancólicos deseo permanecer toda la vida a su lado.

Sabía que era algo imposible, ni siquiera podría desearlo en realidad. Pero no importaba realmente si pudiera o no, sólo lo que ella sentía por aquel humano que había conocido y seguía a todas partes. Decidió, a pesar de las súplicas de su mejor amiga, convertirse en algo que siempre estuviera a su lado. Tomó la forma de una flor de cerezos, que cayó como pétalos en el camino de aquel chico.  
¡No podría describir la felicidad que le causó el verlo darle su primer sonrisa!, todo debido a que una parte de ella había caído justamente en su nariz, rozándola lentamente. Supo que hizo lo correcto cuando una parte de aquel árbol donde habitaba fue arrancada cuidadosamente y transportada hasta el patio de una enorme mansión.  
Recordaba ser alimentada y haber tenido muchos cuidados hasta que había finalmente, al paso de los años, un hermoso árbol lleno de flores de cerezo. Al mismo tiempo, en su memoria alcanzaba a distinguir claramente el paso de los años en aquel muchacho, hasta convertirse en un joven atractivo; logró pasar tardes enteras a su lado, mientras él se recargaba en su tronco y leía algún libro.  
También, para su pesar, podía recordar aquellos años que él había pasado al lado de su esposa, con sus pequeños hijos alrededor de sus piernas. Jugando y trepando por sus ramas, tratándola con cariño porque su padre se los pedía.  
Hasta que la vida humana había llegado a su fin, arrebatándole todo el poder mágico que tenía por la enorme tristeza que la hundió en aquella prisión.

Ahora se encontraba rodeada por enormes paredes reconstruidas como altos edificios, donde su cuerpo convertido en árbol había permanecido por años, ahora una cadena la ataba al suelo y sus recuerdos. Nada de lo que ella había amado permanecía alrededor de su existencia. Ese era el castigo porque un hada se enamoró de un humano.  
Primero la muerte de él y después una eternidad de esclavitud a sueños que jamás existirían, recuerdos que no volverían y sonrisas que él, su Syaoran, jamás le daría nuevamente.  
Y así el hada lloró, pero se prometió volver a cumplir su castigo si eso le permitía verlo una vez más.

**

* * *

**¡Hola!

Esta historia nació por la imagen del comienzo, es una total y absoluta fumada de mi mente así que me encantaría que me dejaran algún comentario; es la primera vez que intento algo así después de mucho mucho tiempo.  
Es una historia de dos capítulos, para que no me pidan más. Está terminada ya.

Gracias a todos los que actuaron de beta para la historia: blackrose18, Samantha y alguno más que no recuerdo, lo siento :'(

Dedicado a Creamy~ por su cumpleaños.


	2. El hada de mis sueños

**El hada de sus sueños**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.  
**

_Reto: Hada amarrada a la tierra; Retos literarios.  
Imagen: http :// img190. imageshack. us /my. php ? image _es igual_ 84831162758417medium. jpg_

**Capítulo II  
El hada de mis sueños.  
**  
Existía algo que le podría llamar coincidencia, o locura. El chico de cabellos castaños y una triste mirada acudía tarde sí y tarde no a aquel solitario parque. Le gustaba pensar y recordar tiempos más felices, cuando su madre no había enfermado ni su padre había muerto.  
Cuando podía ser un niño y no un joven dentro del cuerpo de un pequeño. Le habían obligado a crecer para tomar un papel demasiado grande para su corta vida. Pero no lo había despreciado, simplemente… en ocasiones le gustaba estar solo.

Un día de esos se encontró con que podía existir algo que le causara una sonrisa sincera; un pétalo delicado y en tonos rosas había decidido atacar suavemente su nariz al caer desde el cielo. Dirigió su mirada al cielo y sonrió maravillado por sentir una expresión en su rostro que creía haber olvidado. No tardó mucho en decidirse y tomar un poco de aquello que le había provocado tales sensaciones.  
En casa su madre no dijo nada, sus hermanas mayores lo vieron asombradas por tomar una pala y acudir al enorme patio del lugar, dispuesto a plantar y cuidar de algo que debía ser un árbol.  
Pudieron observarlo, no sin una sincera preocupación, como las tardes siguientes a ese día pasaba todo el tiempo sentado en una banca cercana al lugar donde había colocado su deseo. No creían que aquella planta floreciera de esa forma, y menos en una tierra que no estaba dedicada a eso.  
Pero ese chico estaba firmemente convencido de que algún día, tal vez más tarde de lo que podía desear, un árbol como aquel que le había devuelto la esperanza adornaría su jardín.

Pidió ayuda a su tutor, consiguió cientos de cosas que pudieran ayudarle a cumplir un día su deseo. Al paso de los meses su emoción se había quedado perdida en algún lugar de su mente, hasta que un día logró encontrarse con algo que había deseado desde el primer momento que sus manos habían tocado la tierra: un pequeño tallo, en un tono verde y muy delicado.  
Decir que gritó de la felicidad sería demasiado, no podía por su educación, pero a partir de esa día salía a leer en espera de que en un momento pudiera recargarse bajo su sombra y ver como flores o pétalos cayeran alrededor de él.

Su esperanza no fue en vano y sí fuertemente recompensada, aquel pequeño tallo se convirtió, al paso de los años, en un árbol grande y fuerte que lograba dominar con sus ramas gran parte de la extensión de aquel lugar.  
Todos los días, justo después de comer, salía rumbo a su sombra preferida. Algunas veces llegó a dormitar y de esa forma soñar con una hermosa hada. Se sonrojaba al recordarlo cuando estaba despierto, le parecía una locura y una tortuosa enfermedad el encontrarse enamorado de una fantasía.  
Simplemente no podía evitarlo; aquella chica que aparecía detrás de sus párpados tenía una delicada figura y hermosas alas en su espalda, sus ojos eran dos esmeraldas que lo veían maravillado… hasta cierto punto creía ver amor en esa mirada.  
Incontables veces, la atrapó en sus brazos para aspirar aquel aroma que tenía, como a flores de cerezo en primavera. Podía sentirla en todos lados, rodeándolo completamente y haciéndolo feliz.  
Sabía que sólo soñaba con ella cuando se encontraba bajo su sombra, otras pocas y contadas ocasiones cuando cargaba con él algún pétalo a su habitación. Era como si estuviera hechizado por aquel árbol que lo había cautivado desde la primera vez que lo vio. El uso de su razón le impedía considerar esa idea como algo real, pero su mente llena de fantasías lo invitaba a creerlo.  
Y como sabía que a aquella hada le gustaba verlo con una sonrisa nunca desaparecía al atardecer sin antes dirigirle unas palabras agradeciendo su agradable compañía y levantando el rostro para sonreír sinceramente.

Los años no le perdonaron el cumplir sus obligaciones, se vio comprometido, casado y como padre antes de lo que creía. A pesar de eso, nunca dejo de pasar sus tardes en su patio, junto aquel árbol de sakura, muchas veces siendo acompañado por sus hijos pequeños, quienes trepaban hábilmente a la cima y bajaban con sus manos llenas de pétalos.  
No podía evitarlo, pero era un sentimiento extraño, puesto que tenía celos de sus pequeños. Quienes parecían conocer a su deseo mejor y tocar aquellas ramas que a él le estaban prohibidas.

Una noche soñó como tantas otras, pero sin necesidad de encontrarse cerca ni de tener entre sus dedos una muestra de la existencia de aquel hermoso árbol. Pudo ver su vida correr detrás de sus párpados con demasiada rapidez; logró distinguir sus mejores momentos y soltó una carcajada al darse cuenta que todos aquellos estaban alrededor de lo que ya sabía: su cerezo.  
Levantó la mirada para ver a través de las ramas que cortaban la luz del sol, no con demasiado asombro logró vislumbrar a aquella mujer que lo perseguía desde su niñez. Pero ella tampoco era ya una pequeña, era una mujer madura, como él. Sonrió al ver como parecía ser parte de aquello que más quería, como si fuera una sola cosa. Tomó aquella delicada mano que se extendía hasta él, arrastrándola cuidadosamente hasta depositarla justo entre el tronco y él mismo. Tocó su mejilla y antes de pensarlo también rozó sus labios con aquellos que parecía que toda su vida le había hablado.  
Suspiró una última vez antes de desaparecer de su sueño y de la vida; seguiría soñando aún en la muerte con aquella hermosa hada.

**

* * *

**¡Hola!

Segundo y final capítulo, la verdad es que matar a Syaoran es algo habitual para mí, pero aquí sí me dolió hacerlo. Al final de todo el hada no tuvo un final feliz, sólo que ahora sabemos que aquel humano sí la amo.

Gracias a todos los que actuaron de beta para la historia: blackrose18, Samantha y alguno más que no recuerdo, lo siento :'(

Dedicado a Creamy~ por su cumpleaños.


End file.
